


Hugtto Precure x Kamen Rider Build : Futari wa Best match

by Moonrunes03



Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure, Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Build, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrunes03/pseuds/Moonrunes03
Summary: Hana Nono is a second-year middle school student who are late for her first day of school, she cuts her bangs in a hurry, causing her hair to look like a mess! But her day got better when she met her new homeroom teacher, The handsome and brilliant physic teacher Sento Kiryu! How will Nono Hana's adventure as Pretty Cure changed with Kamen Rider added on the mix?





	1. Prolog

Prolog

Living in the new world while everyone didn't know about them was hurt. Banjou Ryuuga probably too dumb to live at times, but Sento knows that looking at his black-haired look-alike walking with his now-living girlfriend is hurting his heart.

Sento may say that as long as those two together, they will be okay. But their memories of Nascita was hurting them, so the two of them decided to move on. They remember the good memories in the old world, a world where mars alien named Evolt wrecking havoc, changing their life. But only Banjou and Sento remember the old world.

They met their dead friends, once. The self-proclaimed Kazumin was happy with his three stooges, and Gentoku did his best for Japan. They met, they didn't remember who are they (Except mistaking Sento for Taro Satou).

So they moved to other city called Hagukumi City. It was a nice place, no one probably remember them and a right place to start a new life.

"Well, It's time to begin our experiment?" Sentou looked at Banjou.

Banjou smiled brightly and then opened their new home, new life. This will be interesting.

[L'Avenir Academy , early morning with Nono Hana]

Nono Hana, 14 years old, a pink haired girl with so much energy. But no matter how much energy she currently has, she is still late anyway. It wasn't that Hana regretted helping that grandma, but she hoped that her day starts better. The girl can't grow her bang that quickly after all. Opened the door to her class, her eyes met a confident man with a white lab coat.

"You are Nono Hana I presume?"

Nono Hana suddenly feels weak. The teacher was handsome, he looks like a singer she barely remembers. But no doubt the teacher wouldn't out of place playing a band. But here he is, becoming a young teacher.

"Eh, Ah, yes."

Is this love? Hana laughed in her heart. No way! Nay, Nein!

"Something happened in your way to school?" The teacher asked.

"Ah, I helped a grandma carrying her stuff," Hana answered.

"Well, you did a good job to keep peace and love in this country," the teacher smiled brightly, "Now, class, thankfully our stars today finally arrive. I start to think I need to create a teleportation device to pick you up."

The classes laughed at his joke, but Hana felt that this teacher probably can do it if he wanted to.

"Now, introduce yourself, please?"

"Ah, My name is Nono Hana," Hana started. The girl took a deep breath and gathered her energy again, "My name is Nono Hana. My dream is to be a super cool adult-like lady!" She declared.

The classes laughed again, but looking at the teacher, he just smiled warmly.

"That was a good dream. Of course, I don't know what super cool adult lady you will be in the future. But your dream wasn't math or physics, and I only know things about them," The teacher patted her head, "You still have time to think what kind of adult you want to be or maybe you will grow into them without realising them."

These sentence was inspiring, Hana smiled brightly and nodded.

"Ah, Teacher, I don't know your name yet," Hana asked.

"Me? I am..."

"...the handsome and brilliant physic teacher Sento Kiryu!" The classes suddenly answered.

"You guys didn't even let me finish my catchphrase!" The teacher feigned anger, but the classes laughed. This time, Hana was also laughing.

Hopefully, today will be better.

Prolog End


	2. What Kind Of Lame Power Is Heart Anyway?

[L'Avenir Academy - outside teacher's room, evening, with Nono Hana]

"Such a failure in the first day," Nono Hana cursed.

To think that she got punished on the first day, her day started very bad. But looking again, the pink haired girl start thought that maybe the day will get better. For example, Kiryuu-sensei actually kind enough to give her light punishment, just scolding and a warning to woke up earlier. Of course, his babbling was full of thing 14 years old girl can understand, but Hana will be sure to never get late again.

Also, she met a 'shining' individual. Hana wondered if she can befriend them. For example, the blond haired girl who was walking in the corridor toward her. She was pretty, tall and slender. Hana somewhat envious and unconsciously covered her bangs. But the blond-haired girl gave a smile...or maybe laugh?

"Homare~" suddenly Kiryuu-sensei walking out of the door, "I see you enjoyed the sun again."

"I am sorry!" Lazily, the blond haired girl answered.

"I really hope you hear my warning as much as you hearing my lesson!" Kiryuu protested.

"Well, sensei, Your warning wasn't as interesting as your lesson," Homare answered while walking away.

Sighing, Hana walked out of the building and hoping to take a breather. It was that time when she heard baby's voice. It was loud, it was mysterious, it was magical. She tries to follow that voice, hoping and worrying about what happened to the baby? Maybe a teacher brought a baby?

She walked upstairs and then reach a garden in the top of the building, but instead of a baby, she found two girls. The blond girl from before and the blue haired girl from her classes. She caught a glimpse of a bright comet in the sky, but before her mind processing what she sees, the blue haired girl greeted.

"Hana-san, I have been looking for you, you know," she said, "I wanted to show you around a school."

"Really? Thanks!" Hana answered energetically.

"I am Yakushiji Saaya, Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too!" Hana answered.

"By the way, those bangs look good," Kagayaki Homare from afar said with a smile, "It actually suits you."

There was no malicious intent in those words. It wasn't insulting, and the blond haired girl said in a friendly manner. Those smile was smile after all, not laugh. Hana smiled brightly and glad that those two people she met were kind to her. Even if she is late, she still has a good impression after all.

[L'Avenir Academy - inside Teacher's room, with Kiryuu Sento]

Kiryuu Sento feels something wrong. Along with Banjou Ryuuga, he made the new world without Pandora Box, without Evolt, but he found out that most of his gear, all of them who run with Pandora's energies, actually still can be used. But he didn't need them. Nowadays, he brings the Build Driver as a memento that the world where he got families exists. A proof that the old world wasn't dreamed.

But in school, while teaching physic to the third years, he hears baby's voice. Sento remembered none of the teachers has a baby. He put that voice in his back of mind. Probably just too tired. Third-year students are a bit of a challenge to teach.

Kiryuu Sento soon will regret his decision to ignore the baby voice from the sky.

[L'Avenir Academy - in the middle of Class, Nono Hana]

Fortunately, Hana's second day of school is started better. She isn't late, she met Kiryuu-sensei longer, and she speaks to her new classmates. Hana got a new friend!

But Hana was concerned with the baby that fall from the sky last night. It wasn't a dream, right? Hana remembers a Baby landed on her face along with a talking mouse (the mouse insisted he isn't a mouse).

She draws the baby and the mouse in her notebooks. Hana remembered their appearance, and they were apparently real. But the moment Hana distracted, both of them disappeared.

"Nono-kun," a voice suddenly appeared, and Hana jumped from her seat. It was Kiryuu-sensei with an annoyed face, "I know you want to be a cool adult lady, but don't you think thinking about the baby is too soon?"

"Se..se..seeensei! what are you talking about to a girl!" Hana protested with a red face.

"Well, you draw a baby," Kiryuu-sensei laughed, "Okay, enough daydreaming. Could you answer the problem in the blackboard?"

Nono Hana started to think Kiryuu sensei enjoyed teasing her too much. She sighed and then walking towards the blackboard, hoping she can make sense what the problem she needs to solve about.

[L'Avenir Academy's garden - with Nono Hana]

Hana ate her lunch alone. She still concerned about the baby. The little baby was female, and Hana named her Hagu-tan. A delicious sounding name but Hana hoped she won't give a name to any kid soon because she probably will make another delicious-sounding name. Hagu-tan was cute, and Hana was worried, but she was afraid that it was just a dream. She still thinks that it felt real, it wasn't a dream. But without seeing them again, Hana isn't so sure.

"Wanna have lunch together?"

A voice called, and Hana realised that her new friends, Yakushiji, has joined her with her own bento box. Yakushiji's bento looks delicious compared to Hana's, but she didn't mind that too much.

The blue haired girl know that Hana was worried about something, probably she can't fit in? Or maybe she missed her old school? A change can bring many worries after all. So Yakushiji gave her tamagoyaki to Hana. The shorter girl looks surprised, apparently haven't process fully that a tamagoyaki just dropped on to her bento box.

"Your introduction, I admire your dream you know," Yakushiji said, "To try to change yourself. To say that objective clearly, I thought you were cool."

"Ah, thanks," Hana answered with a blush.

Unknown to them, Homare looked at them, admiring both of them from afar and giving a smile.

[Somewhere in Hagukumi City, a street near L'Avenir Academy - With Harry]

Harry, Spikeham Harry, was pulling his charge. It was ridiculous to see a mouse pulling a box with a baby on it. But thankfully no one sees them.

Also, calling him a mouse probably wasn't a good idea.

His charge, a female baby, was always cheerful. But their condition was in grave danger. Thankfully they manage to escape from Criasu Company. But without Pretty Cure, sooner or later they will get caught again.

"I thought that Hana girl was good enough," Harry muttered.

Hagu-tan, the baby who only can make 'Hagu' noise, suddenly looked at something excitedly. Of course, Harry promptly stopped, and he found a tower with so many 'Asupower'. Probably he can do what he wants to do here?

Unknown to them, far above the tower, a man with blond hair looked at the holographic screen on his hand with an annoyed face.

"I don't like this," the mysterious man said, "School, youth, full of dreams for tomorrow! That just won't do."

The mysterious man was part of Criasu Company, the villain who come from other world chasing after Hagu-tan and Harry. If they can 'seal' this world, they will get a lot of profit. So agent was sent, and here he is, hoping he can found the baby and the legendary Precure.

Oh! Suddenly the mysterious man looked at a male student with an excited smile. He finally found it, the material he needed to 'seal' this world, a 'Togepower'. The meter in his holographic screen piked and he smiled brightly.

"Begone, hope for tomorrow!" He said "NEGATIVE WAVE!"

And then darkness covered the school.

Student fall and the air changed. The light dimmed, and dark power appeared around them. Something is wrong, something is missing and back in the teacher's room, Sento can feel them. It not only affecting the teachers, but also the student in the whole school. What happened? Sento couldn't understand.

"This is...the worse," he said.

Someone try to disturb Love and Peace in this world, the world he created for the better future. If someone threatened his world, he needs to find out who it is. This isn't normal and disturbing Kiryuu Sento's life. Kiryuu Sento rises from his chair and then walked out, hoping he somehow know how to detect the source of this foul air.

[L'Avenir Academy Garden's, with Nono Hana]

A lot of things happened so fast. Hana was currently running with her friends to the safe place. Where? She wasn't actually sure. But Saaya was with her, and if this is actually coming from a storm, they need to be indoor fast. So Hana and Saaya gathered student who is fainted outside to inside the building.

But along the way, a black tornado appeared and then a monster landed. An honest to goodness giant monster that looked like the clock tower in their school. It was black, and she can feel despair spreading from it.

Maybe the source of this foul air was this monster?

"OSHIMAIDA!" it said proudly.

"Let's run!" Saaya said while guiding their friend.

Hana looked at the monster, stunned, but she followed after her friends, her new friends. But she stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

"Haguu~!"

And there, under the clock tower monster, was Hagu-tan, the baby that landed on her room last night. She is real after all, she is cute, and she is in danger. Hana's body moved on instinct.

"What the heck do you want!" a loud voice can be heard and then the monster stepped on the ground.

Because of that step, a rock suddenly flying towards Hagu-tan and Hana run faster! She didn't reach the baby in time, but fortunately, the big stones only landed in front off them, sending off dust and sand around them.

Hana fall on her bum, and she felt weaker, She didn't feel doing anything, she didn't want to reach her future.

But Hana soon heard Hagu-tan's cry, and she slapped her cheek. She can't surrender here. The baby still have future, Hana still has a future. Her new school life just began, and there is no way she will let the monster stop it.

"Hagu-tan!"

Hana rise, Hana stood and then walked closer towards Hagu-tan.

"Hurray! Hurray! Me!" she said her charm word, a charm that was taught by her mother.

"I hate it when babies cry," a mysterious man landed from the monster head, "GO! stop that cry!"

"OSHIMAIDA!"

The monster moved and attacked. Its target was the baby, Hagu-tan who crying in the ground. Hana ran, faster than before, hoping to reach and save Hagu-tan. The monster suddenly stopped its attack, apparently too stupid to change its target. But Hana was glad, she manages to reach Hagu-tan. She stood in front of Hagu-tan and hoping the monster will stop its attack.

"Move! this has nothing to do with you!" the mysterious man said.

"Absolutely not!" Hana answered.

"Crush her, Oshimaida!" the mysterious man ordered.

"What are you doing? you are gonna get crushed you know?" Harry asked, apparently didn't understand why a fourteen years old girl without power tried to protect them.

"I have a name!" Hana answered, "It's Hana!"

The Oshimaida Jumped and then ready to crush them. Hana quickly picked up Hagu-tan and Harry and then run, avoiding the big monster who landed on the ground with a tremor.

"If I surrender here, that wasn't the kind of adult I want to become!" Hana said.

And suddenly light surrounded her. Asupower gathered around Hana, enveloped her and cleansing her from the despair, from the bad future that clouded her heart. In turn, her heart overflowed with hope, with power.

"My heart is overflowing!"

A Mirai crystal appeared in front of her chest, and she took them. She knows what to do, she knows how to use this power. She let the body moved and then something unusual happened.

[L'Avenir Academy Building, third floor with Kiryuu Sento]

Kiryuu Sento found that one of his student in danger. She jumped out of the building, easy feat even from third story building, and then ran toward his student. But suddenly a pink light enveloped that place and the hopelessness he felt before disappeared.

"New kind of energy?" Sento asked, confused, "This is amazing, this is awesome!" he said.

Kiryuu Sento witnessed her newest student, Nono Hana, enveloped by a pink light, transformed. It felt like Rider System he made. The light formed around her, changing her clothes, changing her hair, filling her with power.

sento didn't know what power is that, but that wasn't Pandora's power. It filled with hope, filled with future. And as the costume completed attached to Hana body, Hana took a pose.

"Embrace the shining future! Supporting everyone!" Hana said in an energetic voice, "Cheerful Precure, CURE YELL!"

She smiled, she gives a determined look, and for a moment Sento remembers his past, his time when he still becomes a hero protecting Love and Peace. A time where she is always supported by Misora, by Master, by Banjou, by Grease and even by the bearded Rogue.

Nono Hana, without a doubt, just become a hero. But can a thirteen years old girl fight for love and peace?

"There is another Mirai Crystal?" The mysterious man shouted, clearly in a panic, "No matter, get her, Oshimaida!"

"OSHIMAIDA!"

And the clock tower monster attacked. But Hana, no, Cure Yell caught that attack with her hand and then pushed the offence back. The beast was big, giant even! But Cure yell pushed, and pushed, her energy overflowing, her power is enough, and the monster was pushed back.

But without warning, another attack was sent and this time coming from the left side. Cure Yell dodged the attack, but when she landed, another arm attacked the new pretty cure. Cure yell was thrown and fell in front of Hagu-tan.

"Hah, even if you are a Pretty Cure, you are still new after all!" the mysterious man said with a vast, creepy smile, "I can defeat you! I can take your Mirai Crystal! I definitely will get a rise!"

"Heh, New monster, New thread!" suddenly a familiar voice appeared.

Hana looked and found that Kiryuu-sensei walking toward her with a dramatic wind blowing his lab coat. The man holding something in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, "Normal Human can't defeat Oshimaida!"

"Bold of you assuming I am a normal human!" Kiryuu-sensei smiled, "I am not a mere Normal human. I am the handsome and brilliant physic teacher Kiryuu Sento!" He put the thing in his hand on his hip and suddenly a belt appeared, attaching the device on his hip, "And as a teacher, I can't let my student hurt."

"Sensei..." Hana looked at her homeroom teacher, amazed.

Kiryuu-sensei took out a soda bottle, shook them and then opened them and suddenly a sound comes out from them.

"RabbitTank Sparkling!"

Somehow, many difficult equations appeared around him. Hana didn't understand what that is and even how to read them, but she understood only Kiryuu-sensei know what equation is that.

"Now, shall we begin the experiment?" Kiryuu-sensei said and then put the soda bottle on the device on his hip.

Kiryuu-sensei spin the handle on the device's said, and music can be heard from the strange device, along with a weird looking frame, forming some kind of armor.

"Are you ready?" the build driver sounded.

"Henshin!"

And the moment Kiryuu-sensei said that the red and blue spiky armor in the frame slammed into his body.

"Shuwatto Hajikeru! RabbitTank Sparkling! Yea-Yeahhh!"

"That was one hell of a noisy transformation," Harry commented.

"Haguu!" even Hagu-tan agreed.

"Hey, Hana's transformation also accompanied by background music. In a way, my transformation is better!" Kiryuu argued.

"Sensei, I think this isn't the time," Hana reminded.

And as in time, the Oshimaida attacked again. Hana lifted up Hagu-tan and dodged the attack, but Kiryuu-sensei caught the attack with his hand and then pulled the monster.

"Wow, this one is so soft!" and the moment the monster close enough, Kiryuu-sensei punched the beast. His punch was somehow accompanied by a bubble, a lot of bubbles.

"Haguu!" Haguu-tan commented.

"Cure Yell, NOW!" Harry shouted.

Being pretty cure, she knows what to do and then took out her preheart, the device that transformed her into the pretty cure. The pink haired girl clicked one of the buttons and then swapped her hand above it, in the process sending her asupower into the preheart.

The pink light appeared again and then forming into a heart. The preheart than floating in front of Cure yell and she proceeded to call out her pompom.

"Hurray! Hurray! HEART FOR YOU!" Hana called her attack, and the pink light that gathered around her then shot towards the monster.

The monster looked delighted and then floating towards the sky, "I will quiting~~!" it said and then disappeared.

The dark aura around their school disappeared and the sunshine brighter again. The student probably woke up by now and didn't understand what happened. But Kiryuu Sento sees what happened, and as a scientist, he needs to understand what the heck just happened.

Of course, the mysterious man disappeared while cursing his luck. But the villain wasn't crucial for now. Kiryuu Sento looked at the mouse and the baby.

"Now, can anyone explain what just happened?" Kiryuu asked.

"Ah, I also didn't know," Cure yell answered, "and by the way, how do I change back?"

Harry sighed, "This will be a very looooong explanation," Harry answered.

"Haguu!" Hagu-tan commented.

Chapter 01 end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes :
> 
> Here we are in the first chapter, I know it a bit rushed, and I skipped a lot of things. But I think I didn't need to re-tell all the story of Huggto Precure, I assume the reader already watched them and just tell what is different with Sento as their teacher? And it was glorious! My battle scene probably needs more polishing, and I realised I have bad grammar. I hope to improve them over time.
> 
> Now that the first chapter is done, what do you think? What do you think will happen next? A will Harry involve Kiryuu Sento in his search for Mirai Crystal? How will the handsome and brilliant physic teacher Sento Kiryu react to all of this?
> 
> Found out in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> The crossover between Kamen Rider Build and Huggto Precure started! Now, since it takes place in the new world, the only Kamen Rider involved in this fanfiction is only Banjou Ryuuga and Kiryuu Sentou since everyone else forgot about the old world. I probably won't include other Kamen Rider since this fanfic will focus on Precure side. I also ignored Zi-O's that are currently airing because I have no idea how it will fit the continuity. So let's just say: This new world completely cut off from Kamen Rider universe.
> 
> However, I may use the Sclash Driver with a different user. Who knows! Sentou is the handsome and brilliant physicist after all! He probably can recreate several devices.
> 
> Now, talking about the device, The full bottles is probably unusable because it disappeared and used as a material for the new world along with Evolt's energy. So the only usable form for Sento and Banjou are : Golden Rabbit Fullbottle (It was modified with Sentou's personal Hazard level), Dragon Fullbottle (Same reason), Sparkling Fullbottle, FullFull RabbitTank Bottle alongside the Hazard Trigger, Great Dragon Fullbottle (Again, Banjou's personal FB) and Burned Bottle with Magma fist. You may protest, it doesn't make sense because of this and that (mostly because all Fullbottles and Lostbottles should lose their power without Pandora Boxes), but I will ignore that for now because I think I have a good plan for this. I hope? I am not sure yet. So any opinion is welcome actually.
> 
> Now, let's hope I can continue this.
> 
> See ya~


End file.
